


Golden Gaytimes and other Misadventures

by MelodramaticLobster



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Kinky, M/M, Mild Kinks, Same Team, They won’t like all of them, but they’ll like many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticLobster/pseuds/MelodramaticLobster
Summary: Scout likes sleeping with Sniper, but he’s heard there’s a lot more fun to be had in the bedroom. Assuming alot from Sniper’s use of jarate, Scout approaches him with a suggestion, which may or may not lead to an exploration of all things kinky.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Golden Gaytimes and other Misadventures

“So uh, Snipes, I was doin’ a little thinkin...”

“Oh? That’s new,” Sniper said, pushing the brim up from his eyes with a single finger.

The battle had slowed down, and Scout, being in the vicinity of Sniper’s lookout, decided to pay him a visit. And now that he was here, there was a private opportunity to discuss, things… But as usual, his fuck buddy was making it difficult.

“Haha yeah, laugh it up. Anyway this thing we’re doing...?”

“Killing BLUs?”

“I meant this,” he waved his hand between them in annoyance. “Between us.”

“Oh,” Sniper said, peering back down his scope and shooting. “What about it?”

“Well, I was thinking...”

“You said that already.”

“Shut up,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Well, sex with you and fun and all...

Sniper’s posture stiffened, his fingers flexing on the rifle. 

“But I was thinking about, well next level. Wait, I mean, uh, what's the word I’m looking for? Not get engaged, hell no. Well, not ‘hell no’... uh, I mean...”

“Spit it out.”

“Uh, I meant, like kinks. Like we’ve done the standard fucking, and even did it here but, how about more...”

“You want me to tie you up and flog you?”

“... not going to lie, the tying up part would be golden. Uh, speaking of golden, you know about... uh... golden showers?”

“Golden wot-now?”

“Like uh, pee.”

Sniper finally turned around to give him his full attention, his eyebrow cocked near his hairline. His voice was flat as he repeated. “Pee.”

Scout fumbled, “Uh, yeah. I mean, it's one of your twisted old man fantasies, isn’t it...?”

“... what makes you think I like piss?”

Scout stammered, ears bright red and he hurriedly looked away, “I... well, you piss in jars for christ’s sake, man. And throw them at people!”

“Yeah, but thats work,” Sniper shrugged. “You bloody try and sit in one spot all day without needin’ to go.”

“That don’t mean you can’t go in the corner to piss.”

He made a look of disgust, “That’d be unsanitary. I gotta stay in here all day and don’t wanna be smellin’ it.”

“Out the window then?”

“That’d give my position away, you little blighter,” he reached over and flicked Scout’s nose.

“Hey! Ugh, ok fine...”

“So what’s this about, you askin’ me to piss on you?”

Scout turned bright red and squirmed, “Well, well, you already throw them on people, you big dope!”

“On Spies, who are cloaked, so I can track them. I don’t be throwin’ them around to have something to wank to.”

“Just... just forget it, okay? Sheesh, you couldn’t tell how weird it looked?”

“I don’t really care what people think, lad, as long as they know I get the job done.”

“Well, uh.. you should freakin’ care! Making people get the wrong idea and crap...”

Sniper chuckled and pulled his slouch brim down again, “Sounds like their problem, not mine.”

More embarrassed than angry, Scout fumed, about to storm away before Sniper caught his belt loop.

“And where do you think yer goin’?”

“Let me go!”

“I don’t think so. See, you got me interested,” Sniper said, and with more strength than Scout would have assumed from such a skinny fucker, he was pulled nearly onto the older man’s lap. Scout tried to pull away, cocking his arm fling an elbow into his face, but then Sniper lifted his knee, pressing his thigh up between his legs.

Scout’s breathing hitched as warm pleasure rolled through his groin, and he realized just how horny the talking about his kink had made him.

“Now, now, little rabbit, don’t fight me. Isn’t this is what you wanted?”

“Ok, yeah... uh, so, you’re just teasin’ me right?”

“Scout, if you want me to piss on you I’ll happily oblige, I’m just not fuckin’ ye if you smell like it.”

Scout looked back at him, bewildered, which allowed Sniper to pull him fully onto his lap. “Mm, you have a such a perky little ass.” Sniper gripped it hard, rubbing it.

Scout groaned, head dropping back as he rubbed himself against Sniper’s leg. “I know...”

Sniper sank his teeth into the crook of Scout’s neck, making him whine. “Hah, are we doin’ this here?”

“We do it where I want to do it,” Sniper growled, though he glanced around as he drew the smaller body up against him and stood up.

“Hey!” He yelped as he was lifted off his feet, “What’s got you so pushy?” 

“You,” Sniper said simply, forcing him over the nearest crate. Scout whimpered, getting his legs back under him, this time spreading them without thinking.

“You’re eager...”

“Says the one who bent me over a freakin’ crate!”

“Maybe I just want to assert my dominance,” he said, rolling his hips into him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever," Scout mumbled, leaning into the nibbling on his ear. Shifting his weight, he perked up his ass into Sniper’s groin, lips parting as Sniper ground against him. Getting hard was an understatement; he had gotten diamond in an instant.

Sniper growled, sending delicious shivers down his spine. God, he loved the Australian’s voice, so deep and gravely as it tickled his inner ear. His bulge rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. He arched into him, fingers cupping himself. 

“Oi,” Sniper said, catching his wrist and pinning it behind the boy’s back. “Not yet.”

Scout gave him a frustrated whine, squirming. “Why not?”

“Because I said so,” Sniper growled, accentuating his words with a sharp nip.

Scout used his other hand instead, undoing his belt. Sniper let him, busy rutting him against the creaky wood and sucking on his neck, with intent to leave a mark. Both groaned, breaths sharp as Scout unzipped himself. He tried to shove his pants down, but the way Sniper had him pinned it was impossible. He whimpered, rocking back hard against him, hungry for his cock to penetrate him, fill him and stretch him.

But then, Sniper pulled away, leaving him cold and slumped over the crate.

“Go on, off you run,” the Aussie said, slapping the boy’s ass. 

Scout faltered, whirling around to face him.

“What? You just gonna leave me here? Like this?” He gestured down to the bulge in his boxers, which was framed beautifully by the open zipper. Sniper permitted himself only a glance and a grunt of appreciation.

“That’s what you get for bothering me durin’ work,” Sniper chuckled, tipping his hat back into position and settling into his chair.

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Scout said, still not zipping himself up as he shoved Sniper’s shoulder. “You gonna be a damn cock tease?”

“I said I ain’t gonna bugger ye if yer smellin’ of piss.”

“But I don’t...”

“Listen, you little ankle biter, I’ll see you in the showers. After work.”

“But...!” Scout launched into a passionate tirade, all of which Sniper ignored while peering down his scope and giving the enemy Medic a new haircut.

Eventually, once Scout realized he might as well be yelling at the wall, he stalked off, muttering under his breath and finally making himself decent. Well, except that he *still* had an erection, an aching one. Cussing out the very existence of that skinny Aussie, he wondered if he could take care of it in the bushes or in a quiet corner. 

“And don’t be wanking beforehand!” Sniper shouted after him.

“Shut up!” Scout snapped as he brought his shotgun to bear. “Fucking cocktease, ” he swore under his breath. What kind of person does that to a guy?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this one a couple years, now I decided to share. And I may be open to scenario suggestions after the next chapter :3
> 
> Stay sexy, my friends.


End file.
